


My SPN commissions

by lanlimes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Fanart, M/M, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlimes/pseuds/lanlimes
Summary: My SPN commissions~~ Most of them are bottom Sam





	My SPN commissions

**Author's Note:**

> 搬運舊圖~~給DS姑娘們的插花圖

I love sub Sammy~~

給sammy受合本的插花~~

 

 

 

 

Please indicate the source of the reprint

轉載請標出處~

Tumblr> http://lanlimes.tumblr.com/

Twitter> https://twitter.com/lanlimes

微博>> https://www.weibo.com/lanlimes

撲浪>> https://www.plurk.com/lanlimes

lofter >> http://lesley2520575.lofter.com/


End file.
